A Strange New Breed
by Headexplody69
Summary: When something goes wrong with the Star Gate's wormhole SG1 finds themselves in strange company aboard a small space ship and Daniel finds himself a new female friend, but will things heat up between them? Possible Lemon in chapters to come.
1. The First Encounter

The world SG-1 was heading to looked completely deserted except for a lush forest, but they knew all too well how quickly that could turn around. With gear slung over their shoulders and guns at their sides they stepped through the swirling blue liquid of the Star Gate and were whisked away at an intense speed, but something was wrong. All of them felt a jerk unlike normal in their stomachs and were thrown suddenly onto a platform which was obviously not the one they were looking for. All around them was what looked to be a ton of junk, parts from satellites, metals that were remarkably shiny, and lots of wires. As everyone got to their feet they looked around confused.

"You don't think this was another solar flare thing again, do you?" Daniel wondered. The last time this sort of thing happened he had ended up in hippie clothes.

"No…looks like we're on a space ship. Not a very big one either if the cargo area is this small." Sam replied. "Let's try to redial Earth…"

"That's going to be hard since the dialing thing is busted." Jack stated looking away from the mangled panel. "I guess we need to go see who's home."

There was a pathway through the debris leading to a ladder upward. SG-1 slowly made their way making sure to cover each other as they went up the ladder to the next floor. It seemed as though there were only one more floor, but it was much cleaner than the one below. It definitely was not a Goa'uld ship or any kind of ship they had seen before. As they passed by a door they saw a sign done in marker with vibrant colors that read "Mew's Room". Although confusing it gave SG-1 a little ease. Anyone who would draw a sign with marker and put it on their room's door might not be so bad. Everyone's ease was put aside when someone came around the corner. Jack fired a warning shot intentionally missing, but gave them time to pull a weapon. The ship may have not been Goa'uld, but the blaster was.

"Goddamn it! We are in space, do you wanna decompress the ship?" A female voice said in English.

Now that the initial moment was over it gave SG-1 time to observed their opponent with their weapons still firmly pointed. It was a girl who looked to be no more than her early twenties with hair as white as an untouched snow, cut short all around except for the long bangs that draped seemingly in perfect place around her wild green eyes. She was indeed pretty with fair skin and soft pink lips, but there was something very odd about her. Her ears were nearer to the top of her head and were not human ears at all, they were those of a feline and proportioned to her human body, the same color as her snowy hair.

"Not while I'm on it." Jack replied and the girl seemed to crack a small smile, but wiped it away quickly.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure you're Star Gate is broken." Jack answered, they were still readily pointing their weapons at each other.

"What in the hell is a Star Gate?"

"That big round thing you've got down there…that's a Star Gate. Creates wormholes for galactic travel." Jack said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you want?"

"You to lower your weapon, duh."

"If I do, do you swear you won't shoot me or my friend?"

"Friend?"

Everyone had been so preoccupied with the girl in front of them they hadn't bothered to look back at the person standing behind them with an odd looking gun. They were taller and more muscular that other girl with short dirty blonde hair that looked ruffled and dark goggles over their eyes. Their face was slightly masculine, but there chest was that of a woman's. Their clothes were like fatigues, but the jacket was dirty and the pockets very worn.

"I'm guessing you're Mew." Jack turned back to the girl with cat ears.

"Do you swear?"

"I swear…" Jack replied calmly and the girl lowered her weapon. "Alright guys, put em' down." Jack ordered and everyone lowered their weapons, including the girl behind them. "Now that that's out of the way. My name's Cornel O'Neill."

"I am Mew and that is Wolf."

"The rest of my team is Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson." Jack pointed them out. "We need to discuss how to get home."


	2. Getting to Know You

"Come with me…" Mew led them to the front of the ship and took a seat in the captains chair in front of the makeshift looking controls. "I do not know where you come from…where is it you want to go back to?"

"Earth."

"Never heard of it." Mew put her feet up on the panel.

"Milky Way?" Jack added.

"You're a long way from home colonel."

"How long?"

"Looks like you overshot your destination by a galaxy or two."

"A galaxy or two?" Jack exclaimed. "That's a bit far, don't you think? Sam…that's insanely far out of the way, isn't it." Jack's voice went from shocked to calm and Sam nodded. "That's insanely far!"

Mew snickered at Jack amusedly.

"I am sorry, but you behave so strangely." She apologized with a charming smile. "I will do anything I can to help you, but I do not think you will find Star Gates out here and the one we have is broken as you have already said."

"Sir, maybe we can try to fix it." Sam suggested. "It would be better than going from one planet to the next."

"Okay, so we'll try to fix it." Jack replied.

"You are most welcome to stay in the two spare rooms that we have, but one of you will have to be with Major Carter since you could only fit two comfortably."

"We'll figure that out later for now let's get down there and see how much fixing this thing is going to take." Jack ordered.

"One of the rooms is full of stuff though so I will have to remove it."

"Okay, Teal'c and Daniel, you guys help Mew move the stuff out of the room and Sam and I will go take a look at the gate."

As Mew walked away to lead them to the room Daniel noticed the matched tail poking through a little slit in the back of her worn army green cargo pants. The room was very cluttered, but everything in it was small parts so they put as much as they could fit into boxes and moved them down to the lower floor. While Daniel worked on putting some strange looking parts into a box he observed Mew doing the same. She looked more cute than anything with her young innocent face and makeshift bracelets a good ways up each forearm. He wondered how Mew had managed to land herself on a space ship and if she was part of a whole race that looked like herself. Once the room was cleared out of all the junk Mew began cleaning the small smudges made by grease and other lubricants that may have leaked from the parts. Luckily everything important like the bed was folded neatly into the wall so nothing got on the crisp unused sheets. When she was finished she pulled down a tabletop that made a sort of desk and slid the chair that was in the corner underneath it. Everything had a very sterile plastic look to it.

"If you were staying longer it wouldn't look so bad. Mine looked this way at first, but then I started accumulating stuff and putting sketches all over the walls." Mew remarked as though she knew what Daniel had been thinking.

"How did you end up on this ship?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I've been on a lot of ships. Ever since I was a girl. My parents died when I was young and I decided that I wanted to see the universe so I got a job on a ship as a errand girl. From there I went to another ship and then another until I ended up here. It's not much to look at, but I get to pilot it and have my own room. Wolf saved me over two years ago now from some men who were being more than 'persistent' and she needed a second person to help her run things, so here I am." Mew's tail brushed her leg and tapped against it contently as she stood in the doorway. "So what are you doing here? I mean I know you got lost or something, but what do you do?"

"We try and find new worlds and alliances so we can study and help Earth and the rest of the galaxy battle the Goa'uld."

The mention of the name made Mew's tail stop swaying and her ear twitched.

"I have heard of the Goa'uld…and had the displeasure of meeting one once when Wolf and I were closer to your system."

"So you hate them too?"

"Anyone who is in their right mind would despise them." Mew said loathingly.

Daniel wasn't sure why he smiled, but he did. Jack stepped up behind Mew and she moved into the room so he and Sam could come in as well.

"Sam thinks it's gonna be a while before we can fix it good enough to work. Until then I guess we're going to have to sit tight." Jack stated.

"I am sorry this happened to you." Mew said apologetically and Jack ruffled her hair.

"It's not your fault kiddo."

When Jack and Sam left the room Mew shook her hair straight.

"I am not a child…" Mew said in a low tone.

"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone." Daniel assured.

"If you should need anything I will be up front piloting the ship. We are going to need more supplies if you're staying with us."

It wasn't long before Daniel joined her in the co pilot seat with many patches holding the filling inside. Most of the buttons looked like they came from completely different designs and a few of the levers were slightly modified tools.

"Is your real name Mew?" Daniel inquired after a moment of polite silence.

"You are a very curious person Dr. Jackson." Mew replied. "No, that is my nickname. My real name is Istas." Mew said and Daniel smiled. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"No, what does it mean?" Mew smiled.

"Covered with snow."

Mew smiled brightly so Daniel could see her slightly elongated K-9s.

"How is it you know what my name means?"

"I know a lot of useless stuff."

"It is not useless…" Mew assured sweetly. "I found it interesting…have you ever seen a binary system?"

"No." Daniel had an inquiring look.

"Would you like to?" Mew asked, but didn't wait for a reply before turning the ship to the right.

Out of the large window Daniel could see a pair of large suns in the distance in close orbit to one another as well as many strange colored planets. The one the closest to the suns was so violently red is almost looked like it was glowing.

"That is Carnelian, also known as the moon of the two suns." Mew explained. "Is it not the most beautiful red you have ever seen?"

Daniel could see a deep appreciation within her as Mew gazed at the red orb reflecting in her eyes that were as green as a fresh spring leaf.

"I would get closer, but this system is one of the hottest known for several galaxies."

"No, it's fine from here." Daniel continued admiring the system when Sam entered.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Sam looked out the window. "Wow, would you look at that…It's beautiful." She said with a quiet awe.

"What is there a party going on up here or something?" Jack stood in the only unoccupied spot by Mew's side.

"Sir, look. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Yeah, me either…" Jack seemed momentarily taken in by the scene. "Come on let's get a move on…" He instructed after a few moments of silence. "Daniel you come with us so you and Teal'c can try and find some parts in all that stuff downstairs."


End file.
